At present, when the appearance of a display screen is inspected, the display screen is placed on a jig for appearance inspection and the display screen needs to be turned over in order to inspect a rear shell of the display screen.
However, the jig for inspecting the appearance of the display screen in prior art usually has sharp edges and corners, which not only cause an excessive local stress on the display screen, easily leading to a bending deformation and a brittle fracture of the display screen, but also is unfavorable to the turning over of the screen when inspecting the rear face of the display screen.